The present invention relates to a deer hunting stand, constructed as an attachment for a conventional ladder.
Hunters seeking such game as deer conventionally provide themselves with a so-called hunting stand, which is a seating arrangement that is connected to a tree, generally above eye level of the animal being hunted. Such stands are often permanently constructed, but the permanently constructed stands have many disadvantages, including the necessity of erecting the stand in the woods, away from supplies and the like. Also, the permanent hunting stands lack mobility.
Many suggestions have been made for such stands which are in the nature of specially constructed ladder devices, modified so as to provide not just side rails and rungs, but some supporting surface for the hunter to sit on, as well as to provide structure for anchoring the hunting stand to a tree. These suggested portable hunting stands have been unduly expensive, for the reason that the basic supporting structure, that is, the ladder itself, has been required to be specially made, thereby obviating the ability to use a conventional, and therefore more economical, ladder.
There have also been suggested in the prior art various attachments to be associated with conventional ladders, but these have, in general, had the drawbacks that they have had to have some very special connections with the ladders, thereby increasing the expense, or they have been such as to be unweildly, because they have not been collapsible.